


Plastic look-a-like

by lasihiutale



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marvel's Spider-Man - Freeform, ps4 peter parker, this is spider-man ps4 game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Peter meets a Spider-Man action figure.





	Plastic look-a-like

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: spoiler-ish content ahead

It was warm, lying there in your boyfriend’s arms, in comfortable silence as you had slowly awoken to the sound of morning traffic. He thoughtfully traced your arm with his fingers and you raised your head a little, so you could meet his eyes.

“Don’t you have to go to do some Spidey-stuff?” you asked him, but he shrugged.

“Later. I don’t have any other job now, so… more time with cuddling with you.”

Silence fell over you. This time, it was less comfortable.

“I’m sorry about Otto.” you whispered and brought your hand to hold his own.

“Don’t be. He chose that path and I just have to accept it.” he squeezed your hand lightly, but you shook your head.

“It’s okay to be sad, you know.” you pointed out, and Peter sighed.

“I guess you’re right.” he answered, before standing up from the bed and putting his shirt on. “But now, we’re gonna… what’s this?”

You glanced at Peter, who had picked up your Spider-Man action figure. You giggled, a bit nervously. You got it for free because you passed a toy store and they passed old action figures away, since they had newer models of them

“I’m flattered. You have a toy of me? But at the same time I’m offended, they didn’t bother to do web shooters for me. Like without web shooters, swinging around the city for a day would be a death sentence for my wrists… I’ve been there and done that.” he pouted, and you took the action figure off from his hands and placed it back to your shelf.

“They can’t be perfect at everything, Peter. And besides, it’s not a toy, it’s an action figure.” you said and observed the figure for a moment. Peter smiled at you briefly before he grabbed a towel and went to have a shower.

And after a moment, the police radio on the desk started to vibrate, before some police started to speak.

“All units, two eight five, there’s a big hostage situation at Queens, officers needed immediately.”

So you knocked on the bathroom door as soon as you registered the words coming from the radio.

“Police radio rang, there’s some hostage situation at Queens. You better hurry.” you told him, fetched his suit and handed it to him as he had already put his underwear on with superspeed.

“Go do your thing, Spidey. This action figure will be watching over you…” you grinned at him, as you snatched the action figure from the self and made it wave at Peter. Peter’s mask’s eyes squinted a bit, and you knew he was smiling too. And then he jumped out from your window and you stared at him swinging towards Queens, to the point he disappeared from your sight, and you were still thoughtfully fiddling with that figure in your hands.


End file.
